Nowadays, the technologies for compressing every kind of audio and video signals are developed gradually and applied in many television and broadcasting stations. And all these maximize the number of the video frame. Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) already promulgated several standards relative to the digital data transmitting system. The first known system is MPEG-1, also called ISO/IEC standard 11172, and the second standard is MPEG-2, also called ISO/IEC standard 13818. Theses known standards are formulated to compress audio and video signals.
The function of the MPEG encoder system is transforming the dynamic audio and video data into the standard MPEG system stream. What is called MPEG system stream is to record audio and video data on a series of 0 and 1 signals in the video playing media (e.g., video recorder, digital video disk (DVD), cable, or wireless transmission).
When playing the MPEG AV signal, if there is an asynchronous situation between the audio and video signals of the produced MPEG system stream, even a difference of 0.1 second is possible to be observed for a sensitive observer. Thus, for the MPEG encoder system, testing and verifying the synchronization of audio and video signals is a very important work. However, depending on an artificial manner to observe the difference of the audio and video signals is not objective and accurate and is a manpower consuming and tedious work.